


Always in your heart || GhostGuardian! AU

by Literallyy



Category: Osomatsu san
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Ghost Guardian, age au, matsuno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literallyy/pseuds/Literallyy
Summary: "I-I'm not letting go! I'm never letting go of you nii-san!"
But there was no response.
 
(This Au was created by LegitLiterallyy and itchy-matsuu from Tumblr)





	

Motors of cars sounded loudly among the alleyway as the sun shone brightly among the clouds. 

 

“Osomatsu!! Give it back!!” The younger brother whined, attempting to reach his sunglasses that his older brother held captive. Osomatsu grinned playfully and lifted the glasses ever so high to restrict the younger brother.   
“I’ll tell mom!” Karamatsu threatened, pouting as he reached out one last time. The little brother folded his arms and tapped his foot, narrowing his eyes at the older brother. Osomatsu ran out to the road and Karamatsu stopped at the edge of the sidewalk, the stop light was green, and a large car dashed down the street. Kara’s eyes shrunk at what he saw. A small high pitched squeal emerged from the middle of the road as the young boy laid on his side, blood rushing out from the side of his head.   
“Osomatsu!” Karamatsu screamed as tears rolled down his cheeks, rushing to his brother’s side. Osomatsu gulped as he smiled, glancing at his crying younger brother.   
“I-Im alright, p-please get help..” He whispered, Karamatsu sniffled as he looked around.   
“H-Help! S-Someone! P-Please!” He yelled, gripping Osomatsu’s hand tightly. “H-Help! S-Someone!” Karamatsu yelped in distress, the car driver had already managed to flee the scene quickly, perhaps thinking it was only trash or road kill. Karamatsu’s tears flooded onto Osomatsu’s cheeks, attempting to pick the injured boy up.   
“I-I won’t let you go n-niisan!” He gripped Osomatsu’s hand tightly until the brother finally lost all of his strength. “I’ll always be with you..i-in your heart.” Karamatsu could barely look at his deceased older brother, his heart became faster and motion became shaky   
“I-I’m not letting g-go!” He yelled, laying his head on top of the older brother’s chest to lay with him for the last time.   
“N-No.. N-No !!” He lifted his head to look at his brother’s face, so calm and happy to be dead. 

 

He felt a small tap on his shoulder and turned around.  
“Who’s there?” He saw a small red wisp in the corner of his eye, and it went too fast for him to turn his head to look. He heard a childish giggle as the wisp stopped right in front of him.  
“Me, silly!” A ghost that looked exactly like his older brother appeared, with blood all over his face and right arm. He was still bright and smiling like always, but he was a ghost now. Dead and cold. Karamatsu couldn’t believe it, the ghost wiped his tears and held his shoulder, looking at the dead body.  
“That’s… Me.” He pointed to himself and took a glance at Karamatsu, who stared at him back. “But… I’m right here, right? That can’t be me. I-Is it me?”  
“Y-Yeah…” Karamatsu titled his head down, he didn’t feel like speaking or doing anything but sit around and look at the corpse. Osomatsu scooted closer to his brother, trying to comfort him by patting his back.  
“Don’t worry… I’m here.” Osomatsu smiled at his brother.  
Karamatsu smiled back.  
“Thank you.”


End file.
